


Bubbles

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Short and sleepy KanaChika ficlet
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Takami Chika
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Bubbles

Lying sleepily with Chika in her arms, Kanan ran her fingers through soft ginger hair. Chika was looking at something on her phone while Kanan, feeling comfortable and warm, tried to fight off the ever growing urge to close her eyes. 

Giving in, she relaxed, her grip on Chika slackened just slightly. As her mind started to drift off, there was a soft giggle. Peeling her eyes open, Kanan wondered what Chika found so amusing. 

“Kanan, look at this.” Chika showed her phone to Kanan. On the screen was a looping gif.

Kanan snorted with laughter as she watched it play again. 

Chika’s giggles grew. “He goes blbubblublbulbu!” 

“So he does.” Kanan lightly shook her head. “Gosh that poor jellyfish.”

“I think he’s alright!” Chika mumbled idly as she saved the gif to her phone gallery then continued scrolling. 

She often liked to show things to Kanan, especially if it was animal or water related. Every time it was entertaining.

Kanan pulled Chika closer, humming softly. “I think he’s alright too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think about this gif always fddfbdfb I think Kanan would like it


End file.
